Tears and Forgiveness
by darknesses-light
Summary: Sasuke returns to Konoha hoping to make things right, but, it doesn't go as he wants: "I'm surprised Sakura, I half expected you to cry or something." "You jerk!" A SasuSaku oneshot


**A/N: Um, hi!!! This is my very first ever one shot!!!!!! Well, to be honest, this is my first story that's actually fully completed!!!! I've always had this problem of never completing a story, and after reading so many SasuSaku fics, I felt that I should give back to (my site of happiness! haha) by trying a SasuSaku oneshot. So here it is. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. (a sentence that seems to depress a lot of people, huh?)

* * *

-Normal 

_-Thoughts_

**-Flashback**

-"Speaking"

* * *

Leaves danced gracefully across the water as the crisp Autumn breeze fluttered them about. A lone leaf fell lightly upon the palm of a young boy, and he sighed, letting it fall into the water. He combed a hand through his dark hair as he gazed at his watered reflection. 

"This place hasn't changed." the boy remarked to himself., feeling slightly nostalgic. He leaned against the rail and tilted his head upward taking a deep breath. _It still has that peaceful calming effect._

"You know, you haven't changed much either, Sasuke." a feminine voice replied.

_I know that voice…._ Sasuke's heart skipped a beat as he slowly opened his eyes. Standing on the side of the bridge he was standing on stood a pink haired, green eyed girl. Her face was expressionless as she stared at the long (supposedly) lost Uchiha.

"…Sakura." Was all he said while trying to quell this weird feeling that slowly rose from his chest.

Time seemed to slow as she walked towards him. She stopped a few feet away and stared, unsure of what to do. Before even realizing what he was saying (and to keep his pounding heart from making him do something he'll regret), he smirked and said "I'm surprised, Sakura. I half-expected you to start crying or something."

Her eyes widened as the insult sunk in. In the blink of an eye, she was at his side, her chakra-infused fist connecting with his cheek.

Sasuke found himself knocked off his feet and crashing through a few trees before slamming against the trunk of a large tree. He got up shakily, gently rubbing his almost broken jaw. _You really have changed_, he thought wryly, silently cursing himself for what he said. _Dammit, what the hell am I doing? I promised myself to fix things, not make things worse!_ He suddenly tensed up as he felt Sakura's presence near him.

Leaning against the tree, Sasuke stared at the pink haired kunoichi in front of him.

"Sakura, I'm sor-"

"You jerk!" she spat angrily, slapping him. He fell once more.

No longer able to talk, Sasuke remained on the ground. He gazed blearily up at Sakura with his one good eye, listening, while trying to ignore the almost-unbearable pain on the left side of his face.

" I can't believe you!" Sakura was furious, "You come back to Konoha, ask Tsunade-shishou for repentance, and this is how you do it!? If it weren't for me and Naruto sticking up for you, you wouldn't even be _alive_ right now!" She ignored the pain in her heart as she said those last words and continued on, "You really _haven't_ changed, Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't reply. Sakura didn't expect him to.

Finally realizing the damage she did to his face, she felt her anger die away as the medic side of her took over. She knelt down next to his fallen form and gently placed her hand on his now-swollen cheek.

Sasuke flinched slightly and closed his eyes as he saw Sakura kneel near him. He knew he could stop her, _should_ stop her as he felt her touch his face, but, he didn't. Something, _something_ held him back, kept him from doing anything.

As he waited for the next blow, he was surprised when he felt not another painful throb, but a nice soothing sensation. He opened his eyes to see green chakra emerge from Sakura's hand and flow into his cheek.

Moments of silence passed between them as Sasuke continued to watch her. Her eyebrows were slightly furrowed and her eyes were intent and focused as she concentrated on the wound, silently trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach as he watched her.

His eyes softened slightly and he felt an unknown feeling rise inside him. When he felt that he could move his jaw, he couldn't stand the silence anymore and spoke.

"…Why?"

Sakura stopped what she was doing and looked at him, "What?"

"Why are you healing me?" he was surprised and confused; and he didn't like it. "I thought…" his voice trailed off and he looked away "…I though you hated me."

Sasuke avoided her gaze as she looked at him, feeling slightly surprised. She let out a small sigh and continued healing him.

"Sasuke," her voice was gentle, "I don't hate you." His obsidian eyes met her green ones, disbelieving. "If I hated you, do you think I would have done all this?" She referred to the green chakra coming from her palm. "Do you think I would have worked so hard to become the medic-nin I am today? And Naruto, why do you think he decided to train with Jiraiya-san in the first place?" she smiled slightly "It was because of you. To become strong enough to bring you back. If we hated you Sasuke, we would have just forgotten you long ago."

Sasuke felt at ease, knowing that Sakura didn't hate him, but something still bothered him. His mind, the always reigning part within him, told him to stop while he was still on good terms with Sakura, but, for once in a long time, his heart took over. And it fully understood the "unknown feeling" that kept Sasuke from stopping Sakura. His heart knew, deep down, that he didn't deserve Sakura's kindness. Not after all the things he's done…

"Sakura," his mind screamed for him to stop, but it was too late. His heart was in control. "I've given you solid reasons to hate me."

The small smile on Sakura's face disappeared as he said those words. She knew very well what he meant. Sasuke closed his eyes when he saw the pained expression in Sakura's eyes. She closed her own as well, as old memories resurfaced in her mind.

"Yes, Sasuke, you have given me reasons to hate you…"

**"Hey Sasuke-kun! Wanna go on a date?" a 12 year old Sakura asked her childhood crush.**

**Not even bothering to look at her, Sasuke continued on his way.**

**"No."**

"…You've hurt me countless of times. Whether if it was with your words…."

**"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?" Sakura looked at him, concerned.**

**He gave her a dark look and said two words: "You're annoying." He turned and walked away, leaving a stunned and hurt Sakura rooted to her spot.**

"…or your actions…"

**As a worried Sakura sped through the streets of Konoha, she franticly hoped and prayed in her mind. **_**Please, **__**please**__** let me be wrong. Please don't let him be there…**_** But as she turned the corner and saw a dark haired boy her age walking in her direction, the direction towards Konoha's gates, she felt her heart begin to break. She felt betrayed. "No…" **

Sakura was to busy reliving her past that she didn't notice the tears that rolled down her face.

"But even after all that…" she shut her eyes tightly and more tears came, "I still…" her voice began to falter, "….I-" her throat closed up on her and she could no longer speak.

Her shoulders shook with emotions she hadn't felt in a long time. Her head was bowed low as she struggled to not sob out loud.

Sasuke was confused when he felt something wet hit his face, but when he realized they were tears, the realization of who they belonged to hit him in the chest like a ton of bricks.

Now, the first thing that came to Sasuke's mind was to look her in the eye and apologize. But one problem: his mind wasn't the one in control, his heart was. And his heart was afraid, afraid of what it'd see when he opened his eyes.

* * *

Even when he was little, everyone expected great things from him. Being the son of the captain of Konoha's police force and the younger brother of Uchiha Itachi, the Uchiha clan's pride and joy, everyone expected the best from him. And not wanting to be out shone by his brother, Sasuke worked to be the best. 

And as Sasuke entered school, what everyone expected, came true. He was the best in his class, getting perfect grades in everything and excelling past everyone in ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutstu. People could find no fault, no flaw, no weakness within him. And Sasuke didn't think he had one **(A/N sigh even as a little boy, he was still cocky…)** , not until-

**Sasuke sighed as the noise around him seemed never-ending. **_**Why can't everyone just keep quiet for once,**_** he watched the others in the classroom chat away with their friends. He continued to look around, bored out of his mind. **_**Where is the teach-**_** he snapped out of his bored state when he saw the door slide open.**

**The teacher walked in and everything instantly went quiet, people silently scrambling for their seats. But Sasuke paid no attention to the teacher when a flash of pink caught his eye. Everyone stopped and stared at the girl who quietly followed the teacher to the front of the class.**

**"Everyone, this is Haruno Sakura. Of today, she will be joining our class."**

**"H-hello" a tentative Sakura said, her eyes never leaving the floor. While the teacher assigned Sakura a seat, Sasuke heard whispers behind him.**

**"Wow, look at her hair" one kid whispered, referring to the new girl.**

**"Haha, its **_**pink**_**!" another scoffed in reply, "who ****has**** pink hair?" They both snickered to themselves.**

**Suddenly irritated, Sasuke was about to turn around and tell them to shut up until someone beat him to it.**

**"Shut up. Look at you, you have ****green**** hair. Do you see anyone else with green hair?" a voice behind them snapped.**

**The two turned around (including Sasuke, who gave a quick glance over his shoulder) to see a girl with short blond hair glare at them.**

**"Whatever Ino." the "green-haired" one muttered, turning back to the front. The other stuck his tongue out at her before doing the same.**

**Sasuke smirked to himself as he watched the pink-haired, green eyed girl take a seat at the front of the class. **_**Hn, losers,**_** he gave a glance to the two behind him…**

The more Sasuke thought about it, the more he realized how protective he was of Sakura. But it wasn't until later that his younger self realized he wasn't as perfect as he thought he was.

**As Sasuke turned the corner on his way home, he was surprised when someone bumped into him. **

**"Ah!" he heard the person say and he quickly reached out to keep them from falling. He raised and eyebrow in surprise when he recognized the person's soft-pink hair.**

**"Sorry!" Sakura stared with wide green eyes at the boy in front of him. **_**So this is Uchiha Sasuke…**_** "I'm so sorry!" she bowed her head in apology.**

**Sasuke just stared at her, this being the first time they've actually interacted, and he was shocked to find himself speechless. Her presence seemed to make his body go numb, and yet, his chest area where she bumped into him burned with warmth.**

**"B-be careful next time." Sasuke walked past her, all the while mentally kicking himself for stuttering. As he walked away, he wondered how this girl so easily caught him off guard. **_**Was she using some jutsu or something?**_** He heard her say "Ok" and he continued on his way home. He stopped though when he heard a slightly nervous "Excuse me" and someone replying, "Well well. If it isn't Pinky."**

**Sasuke turned around to see two classmates, the ones who sat behind him before, standing in front of Sakura with smug looks on their faces.**

**"Excuse me" Sakura said again, trying to go past them.**

**"Ow!" the green haired kid exclaimed as he purposely stepped in front of her, causing her to run into him. "That was mean, Pinky!"**

**"But you're the one-" Sakura protested.**

**"That wasn't nice, Pinky." the other interrupted.**

**"Stop calling me that!" Sakura yelled suddenly. Her eyes widened when she realized what she did. Sasuke watched her, amused at her sudden boldness. But the other two weren't.**

**"Stop calling you what? **_**Pinky**_**?" Sakura's eyes welled up with tears, anger starting to build.**

**"Don't you like your name, Pinky?" the green haired one remarked, putting emphasis on the last word. Sasuke's fists clenched in anger.**

**"It suits you after all. Pinky." Tears of anger and hurt spilled from Sakura's eyes.**

**"Aw, what's wrong Pinky? Why're you crying?" **_**What?**_** Sasuke felt something within him snap and he walked towards them.**

**"Ha, I always knew that Pinky was weak." Unable to take it anymore, Sakura was just about to run away when she saw someone else step in front of her.**

**"Leave. Now." was all Sasuke said before they got the picture and left, but not before glaring at the angry Uchiha and an astonished Sakura, who was looking at them from over Sasuke's shoulder.**

**After they left, Sasuke turned to Sakura when he heard a sniffle. But instantly felt his heart stop when he saw her face. Her eyes still spilled with tears as she silently stared at him, her bangs failing to hide the hurt that was evident in her eyes. Seeing her cry seemed to shake him greatly, also bringing forth emotions he had never felt before. And he was greatly confused by this, which bothered him.**

**"D-don't cry." Sasuke's voice came out commanding, yet almost pleading. "It won't do you any good."**

**She sniffled and rubbed her eyes, nodding.**

**"Sorry." she said as she took her hand from her eyes. But he wasn't there anymore. She turned to see Sasuke already walking away.**

**"Crying doesn't suit you" he said more to himself than to her. But she didn't fail to hear it, and she smiled as he (seemingly quickly) walked away.**

_**Thank you…Sasuke-kun…**_

**

* * *

Once Sakura was out of sight, Sasuke leaned against a nearby tree, his hand on his chest, where his heart was beating wildly. __****Why is my heart beating so fast?**** He took deep breaths to calm down. He thought back to when he saw her cry, and was surprised when he suddenly felt a strong urge to hurt the one's who did it. Never in his life did he lose his composure, and yet, just by looking at Sakura's teary eyes did he almost lose his cool. And that greatly unnerved him.**

**The next days came and went, and Sasuke was fully aware that Sakura's teasing didn't stop. But did Sasuke do anything about it? No. Not anymore. He would avoid her face when she walked in the class, eyes red from crying, or if he heard her nearby, he would quickly turn away and walk in the opposite direction. And why? Because he was afraid, afraid of losing his cool to something so…**_**simple.**_** He was always known for letting nothing get to him. And he wanted to keep it that way.**

Sasuke inwardly sighed at the memory. _I was just being a coward, and I only wade things worse as we got older…_ He thought back to the times he'd insulted her as they grew older, and was ashamed he pushed her away just because he was afraid of her tears. And after his brother massacred their clan and later on he was grouped with Sakura for their Genin team, he found another reason as to why he had to keep her, to keep everyone, at a distance: he didn't want to fall for her, didn't want anyone getting _too_ close.

_But her tears did save me one time,_ he reasoned with himself, thinking of that day during the Chunin exams, when they were in the Forest of Death.

* * *

He remembered waking up, after his hours long struggle with Orochimaru's curse, and seeing Sakura bruised and battered, her long pink hair unevenly cut short. He had snapped then, his rage unknowingly activating the curse mark, and was about to annihilate the perpetrator if it hadn't been for Sakura stopping him. 

**"Stop…please…"**

A simple glance at the tears on her face seemed to bring Sasuke back to reality and out of his enraged state. His curse mark receded then and he suddenly felt tired, allowing Sakura to help him rest.

_

* * *

But that doesn't change the fact that I've hurt her so much…his thoughts suddenly went to his meeting with Sakura the night he left Konoha. _

* * *

Even on his last day in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, he still gave Sakura the cold shoulder. 

**"Why do you always stay silent? Why won't you tell me anything?" Sakura said as tears silently slid down her face.**

**"Why do I have to tell ****you**** anything?" he replied, determined to keep his back to her, to not see her face. He knew one look at her teary face could destroy all his thoughts on leaving.**

But he did _almost_ give in, when Sakura said words he _never_ thought he'd hear her say, not after everything he'd done to her.

**"I love you more than anything! If you are by my side, I will make sure you will not regret it. I will make every day more enjoyable, and you will be happy. So please, stay here…if not, then," she meant every word, Sasuke didn't need to look at her to know that, "please, take me with you…"**

Sasuke knew that Sakura liked him in the past, but after they became team mates on the same Genin team, he thought that it had gone away.

And so, still in shock, Sasuke did the first thing that popped into his mind.** He turned to her and smirked, saying only 3 words: "You're ****still**** annoying."**

* * *

The sounds of someone sobbing snapped Sasuke from his thoughts. He didn't realize it before, but as each gentle sob reverberated in his mind, he finally understood those "unfamiliar feelings" that he couldn't identify before. Or, never wanted to. 

Two emotions that had bound themselves to him, ever since that fateful night:

Guilt…** "Arigato"**

Regret…** "I love you more than anything!"**

Sasuke opened his eyes, finally deciding to accept the feelings he had for this girl who was his weakness, and his strength.

And what he saw hurt worse than any punch that anyone could've given him.

Soft dark eyes met with pained green ones as the two stared at one another, both now easily reading emotions they tried so hard to hide in the past.

And Sasuke did the one thing that popped into his mind, while his body and heart moved of its own accord. But both with the same intention.

He kissed her.

* * *

Sakura's mind went blank as she felt something soft touch her lips, but when she realized it was Sasuke, her body seemed as if it was suddenly on fire. 

Sparks flew, yet time seemed to have stilled, as Sasuke held her, one hand cupping her cheek while the other held her by the waist. For awhile, Sakura stared at him in shock, but eventually her emotions took over and she closed her eyes, returning his kiss.

They eventually broke apart and Sakura felt lightheaded, the fact that Uchiha Sasuke kissed her not yet fully registering in her brain.

"Sakura," Sasuke's voice seemed out of breath, but Sakura could see the seriousness in his eyes, "I'm sorry."

Sakura was surprised. _He's…apologizing?_

"For everything. I'm sorry for all the bad things I've done," his mind quickly pushed away the old memories that were reappearing, "I'm sorry for all the times I've hurt you. For all the times I've made you cry. I was just…" he hesitated slightly, "…afraid." Sakura listened as he continued. " My life changed, the day my clan was destroyed. And all I could think of was Itachi's death. But then you and I became team mates and I," his voice softened, "I was amazed that you still cared for me, after all the cruel things I've said. And after our mission in the Land of Mist, I felt that we were all becoming a family. You. Me. Naruto. Kakashi. And I truly believed that I could have a life you guys. But then," he looked away, "…Orochimaru." Sakura's eyes were soft and understanding as she watched Sasuke internally struggle with what to say.

"I was an idiot, blinded by revenge. It was one of my dumbest mistakes. But my biggest mistake," Sakura couldn't believe his next words, "Was leaving you on that cold stone bench long ago."

He sighed, feeling a small weight lift off his shoulders. He looked back into her eyes. "I'm sorry Sakura. Please forgive me."

For awhile, Sakura didn't know what to say, his words still not yet sinking in. What was she to say? After everything he's done, of course she hated him. She couldn't lie to herself…she hated him. His past words had cut her deeper than any physical wound she'd ever received. And yet-

"Sasuke…kun. I can't lie…I hate you for the things you've done in the past."

He flinched at her words and avoided her gaze, "I deserve tha-"

"But," she touched his cheek affectionately, "I love you even more."

She pulled him along with her as she stood up.

"It'll take awhile," Sakura's hands never left his, "but I know the pain and hate will go away. One day. As long as you promise me two things:" she gave him a challenging, yet playful, look, "1) Never leave me again, and 2) Live the life that you want to live, and not a life you think you should…okay?"

Sasuke chuckled, which caught Sakura off guard, as he pulled her to him, which caught her off guard even more.

"Sa-sasuke-kun?! What are you-"

"I promise." He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head atop hers, "And I promise that if you give me time…I'll get the guts to tell you how I feel." He blushed for the first time in years, "Just…give me awhile."

Sakura smiled against his chest as she understood what he meant. She wasn't in a hurry, she could wait.

"Aw, Sasuke-kun!" she pulled away far enough to smirk at him. "Who knew you could be so sweet?" she teased.

"Hn." he said as he began to return to his usual self.

But he kissed her on the forehead as he remembered, thought, said 3 words:

"**Sakura…"**

_Sakura…_

"Sakura…"

"…**arigato."**

…_I love you._

"…thank you."

* * *

(Somewhere near-by, hidden on a tree branch) 

"Aw look, Kakashi-sensei! They're hugging!" a blond-haired, hyperactive, and extremely happy shinobi exclaimed in a hush, as he watched a couple down below.

"That's nice, Naruto." replied a masked, silver-haired Jonin, his one visible eye never leaving the green book in his hands. "You're still getting it all on tape, right?" Kakashi added.

"Well yeah, but It's better to actually see it with your own eyes." Naruto said, his eyes watching the camera in his hands as it videotaped Sasuke and Sakura down below.

A few moments of silence ensued with Kakashi reading quietly and Naruto watching…impatiently. After awhile, Kakashi felt satisfied with his current intake of his book and stood up, trying to get a better look over Naruto's shoulder. Caught off guard as the branch they were suddenly on shook, Naruto felt himself falling.

_Oh crap,_ he swore as he slid off the tree branch. Not even bothering to remember his was a ninja (He could have just implanted his feet on the branch, using his chakra to hold him), his mind snapped to the camera as he felt it slip from his grasp.

_The camera!_ He pulled the object of future-Sasuke-blackmailing to his chest just before he hit the ground.

"Ow…" he moaned as he landed on his back. Unfortunately, the video tape popped out of the camera upon impact, landing (still intact) a few feet away from him.

"The tape!" he scrambled towards the said object but stopped, his hand only inches away, when he felt two angry glares behind him, one glare being closer with the intent to kill.

Naruto turned his head slowly to see Sasuke and Sakura looking at him, anger and surprise written on their faces. They stared from the tape on the ground to their other team mate and instantly put 2 and 2 together. Their gazes darkened as they stared at Naruto and he swore he could already feel himself dying.

After a few moments of intense silence, Sasuke spoke.

"Dobe…" Naruto could practically taste the anger in Sasuke's words, "You have 3 seconds left to live."

As Sakura slowly put on her black gloves and Sasuke's left hand began to glow electric blue, Naruto instantly got the message and quickly grabbed the tape. He turned and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. A look of amusement passed between Sasuke and Sakura, and they quickly sped off after him.

_

* * *

Well, I guess everything's back to normal,_ Kakashi remained normal, despite the screams of one of his pupils being heard in the distance. He sat back down on the branch and whipped out his Icha-Icha book. A smile formed beneath his mask, and it wasn't from the contents within the book. **

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it! . Please review!! Sorry for any spelling mistakes. I'd really love any constructive criticism and any advice on what I can do to improve. But please keep in mind that this is my first fic ever, so don't be too harsh. Thanks sooo much for actually reading my story!!! I really appreciate it. **


End file.
